


Apple Pie

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All Hallows Karma, Fair Game October Month 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no beta i die on this site like the gremlin i deserve to be, so brace yourself for that, we got some more tooth rotting fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 7: Apple DessertsQrow had hoped he could get a nap in after he stayed up way too late. Although with him being dragged to make apple pie, maybe the end result won't be so bad.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> .....Im shameless let me have this

“Uncle Qrow! Ruby needs help!” Yang yelled into the house. Qrow was currently laid out on the couch, where he hoped to catch up on some sleep from the night before. He didn’t regret the trek he made to Artist Alley, although his tired body was not thanking him for it. Although, he prayed that at some point today, he’d be allowed to take a nap at some point. 

“Qrow?”

“I’m coming, Firecracker.” He answered as he swung his legs off the couch. He was grateful that he had remembered to take his leather jacket off before he passed out. He didn’t really need to add soreness to the list of everything wrong with his body this early in the morning. He stepped out of the house where Yang was patiently waiting for him. A small barrel of apples in her hands.

_ So much for my nap. _

“We makin’ apple cider today?” He asked.

Yang nodded. “Jaune and the others are planning on coming over later, so we figured we might as well make it now before they get here.” 

Qrow shook the tiredness from his mind. “You two got them addicted to your drinks.” 

“It’s not my fault that all our friends enjoy cinnamon.” She laughed. “But anyways, Ruby is having trouble carrying her share of the apples.” She pointed. Qrow glanced over at the younger girl and was mortified at what greeted him. Ruby had a barrel that well over half her height in her arms as she was trying not to stumble. He would almost be impressed by her strength, if it wasn’t because it looked like the barrel was going to flatten his niece. 

“Yang! Why did you let her carry that?!” He yelled as he sprinted towards the smaller girl. 

“She insisted that she could!” She yelled her response. He didn’t doubt her words. No doubt Ruby wanted to prove that she could do something as well as her sister. Unfortunately, for Ruby, she wasn’t made of the same monstrous strength that Yang was.

“I gotcha kiddo.” He grabbed the barrel from the top to prevent it from tipping over. Gently, the two put the barrel down on the ground. The silver eyed girl sunk to her knees with a gasp of exasperation. He could see the beads of sweat that dripped from the girl's face. She took a few moments to catch her breath as Qrow shook his head at her. 

“Thanks...Uncle Qrow.” She breathed out. “That was a lot heavier than I thought it would be.”

“Well, no shit kiddo. That thing is over half your height. That’s why Yang carries this one and you carry the other one.” Qrow told her as he let the small girl catch her breath. “What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to at least see if I could carry it.” Ruby said. “I may not be as strong as Yang, but I made it to the front yard with it.” Ruby smiled with her accomplishment. “So, it wasn’t a total lost cause.” 

Qrow could only smile at his niece’s words. “No, I guess you’re right.”  _ So much like Summer. _ He ruffled her hair which was immediately protested. “Well, how about we get this inside and start making the drinks?” Ruby's eyes shone brightly with excitement as she quickly got to her feet. He carried the barrel the rest of the way inside the house. 

When the two made it inside the house, Yang had already grabbed everything they would need to make apple cider. Ruby excited started to pick out the different apples to use for the cider as Yang started to cut them. Qrow took a cinnamon stick from the pile that Yang had made, which earned him a glare, as he took a bite out of it. He could hear her mutter the word ‘heathen’ underneath her breath. Although, there was no bite to her words. 

“Uncle Qrow? Are you gonna make your apple pie? Or did you have something to do?” Ruby asked, she was midway through peeling an orange when she asked. He was tempted to go ahead and take a nap like he planned, although with the way Ruby looked at him, he couldn’t say no. 

“Yeah, sure. Just give me a second to wake up alright?” He told her as her smile brightened. He ran up to the bathroom on the second floor of the house. He turned on the sink and quickly splashed some cold water on his face. The nap would have to wait, he brushed his teeth quickly before he disappeared into his bedroom. He switched out the clothes he wore for something much more lazy. He grabbed a pair of dark grey sweatpants with one his dark red hoodies. 

When Qrow had walked downstairs, Taiyang was back from his early morning errands. The girls greeted their father as he laid some mail down on the table. He laughed when Yang told him how Ruby attempted to carry the bigger wooden barrel all the way home and how Qrow had to come to the rescue. The other man simply laughed while he gave a lecture to Ruby about pride. He silently stepped off away from the stairway as Ruby’s attention was immediately diverted to him. 

“Are you finally awake now?!” 

“As awake as I’ll be for the time being.” He told her as she smiled. “Alright, who’s helping.”

“Me! Me! Memememememe!” His younger niece chanted as Yang rolled her eyes. 

“Not gonna volunteer, Firecracker?” 

“Nah. I did most of the stuff for the apple cider, I think I’ll hang onto that.” 

“No, it’s because you suck at baking.” Ruby said as carefully measured out the ingredients to make the dough. Qrow snorted as Taiyang howled with laughter. The glare on the blonde’s face would have been intimidating, had it not been because it was the truth. No matter how many times they attempted to teach Yang how to bake from scratch, it never worked out. Somehow, everything was burnt to a crisp. Qrow would have figured that with his luck, it would have been him setting fire to the oven. Alas, he was spared at least that much. 

Tai redirected his eldest daughter outside for some yard work as the darker haired pair went on to make the dough for the pie. Although with the amount of apples that they had sitting out, he imagined that they would be making at least two pies. The two worked almost in silence together with the occasional question from his niece to have some sort of approval about the dough. Once the dough was finished, they placed the two bundles of dough in the fridge. Ruby rinsed off the apples that they planned to use for the pie as Taiyang came back inside. 

“Hey Ruby, your sister and I were thinking about making stew for dinner tonight. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great!” 

Tai handed his wallet to the girl. “Why don’t you two go get some stew meat so we can go ahead and get that started. The young girl nodded as she hugged her father. Out the door she went with and soon after, the sound of the truck could be heard as the two girls headed off into town. 

“Subtle. If you wanted to talk, you could have just asked her for space.” Qrow said. Tai sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. “So, what’s today's conversation about?”

“Qrow...it’s not like that.”

“I’m all ears Tai.” 

“Where did you go last night?” The tone wasn’t accusatory. Qrow half expected it to be, all things considered. 

“I went out with a friend.”

“This friend have a name?” 

“His name’s not Jack Daniel’s if that’s what you’re wondering.” Qrow shot back. “Or anything relating to that.”

Tai held his hands up in surrender. “Okay! Alright! I believe you. You left for a long while and came home really late is all. Just wondered where you disappeared to.” 

“My job keeps me up late Tai.”

“Yeah, but it’s been awhile since you fell asleep on the couch.” Tai paused for a moment. “A long while.” Qrow knew immediately what that implied and simply didn’t answer back. He focused his attention onto the sharpened knife in front of him. He could probably use it to peel the apples. Although, that was Ruby’s favorite thing to do, so he decided against it. 

“I was out with Clover.” He said softly, after a while. “Apparently, it was his birthday yesterday, so I showed him Artist Alley.” 

The silence he received could deafen anyone’s ears. 

“You...” Qrow looked up to the blonde face to find his friend trying not to smile. “You went out with Clover?”

“Just as friends?”

“Qrow you don’t take anyone outside of family to Artist Alley.” Tai pointed out.

“I thought it would be really cool to show him!”

“Uh-huh, and I thought making your sister’s favorite food would one-hundred earn me a friendship badge.” Tai said. Qrow was a bit surprised to hear him speak about his ex-wife at all. Even if it was a joke and to prove a point. “So, do I get to formally meet him?”

“Oh my god, we aren’t dating.” Qrow said as he busied himself in the fridge. A quick breakfast to make if he could. Anything, to get Taiyang to stop. 

“I never said anything about dating.” Taiyang replied coolly. No doubt, a smirk was present on his face. “Just want to meet the man that made you so tired you crashed on the couch.”

Qrow threw a bottle of ranch at him.

\--

Once the girls returned, both Qrow and Ruby finished up with apple pie. They stuck the two pies in the oven and set the timer. Tai and Yang went ahead and prepared everything for the stew so that it would be ready by dinner time. Despite it being late morning at this point, the rest of the little squad showed up one by one. Weiss had brought some small treats for Zwei, who was more than happy to do tricks for it. The kids all brought lunch, so Tai didn’t have to worry about the kids eating pizza....for the fifth time in a row. All in all, it was a relaxing afternoon. 

“He’s here!” Pyrrha yelled as she opened the front door.

“Are we expecting someone new?” Tai asked. 

“We asked Marrow if he wanted to come by earlier, but he said he was currently fighting in a war?” Jaune explained. 

“A war?” Weiss asked. 

“Something about an apartment war, it sounded intense.” Jaune explained the best he could, but it left everyone with more questions than answers. Soon, the man in question appeared at the door, hints of glitter sprinkled throughout his hair. “Marrow...”

“Elm gets really hyped for parties.” Marrow said, as if that explained everything. 

“And she doesn’t play fair.” Another voice chimed in. Harriet appeared by Marrow’s side, glitter on her mohawk. “Although, this is definitely Clover’s fault.” 

“Clover?” Tai questioned before he shot Qrow a look. 

“Yeah!” The two at the door shouted in unison. 

“We were waiting to give Clover his birthday prank last night and he had the audacity to disappear for most of the night.” Harriet explained. “That bitch walked into his apartment at like three in the morning! Three! Unbelievable.”

“What was he even doing for most of the night?” Marrow asked, a whine to his voice. “Who stays up that late!?” 

“He was probably getting laid.” Harriet said bluntly. Qrow choked on his water. “That’s the only thing I could think of, especially since he’s being so secretive about it.” Qrow glanced up and made eye contact with Taiyang, Qrow slowly shook his head as Tai simply shrugged. 

“So, you two must be the new friends from Atlas right?” Tai asked. “I’m Tai, Ruby and Yang’s dad.” He shook both of their hands as he let them inside the house.

“....wait you’re Ruby’s dad?” Harriet asked. Tai nodded. “I thought the edgelord was her dad.” Qrow started to choke on his water. Yang started to pat his back as he had his coughing fit. Once he was finished, everyone asked him if he was okay. He waved off their concern as he tried to stabilize his breathing. “I guess we were wrong.”

“No shit.” Qrow grumbled as Taiyang could only laugh. 

“You’re not the first people to think that, so I’m not surprised you came to that conclusion.” Tai explained. “Ruby took after her mother, stronger genetics I guess.” 

“Seems like it.” Marrow said, as they offered some of the food from earlier, which they both accepted. 

All the kids started to talk once more and Qrow excused himself into the kitchen. Which was a mistake, since Taiyang was in there. The two men didn’t say anything to each other until he could hear Tai’s muffled laughter. 

“Don’t-”

“So, did you get lucky last night or?”

Qrow kicked him in the shin. “No!” He whispered loudly. “Just took him out to Artist Alley and we spent a lot of time looking at the art. We were there for a while okay?” 

“A looooooong while.”

“Shut up!” Qrow started to bat at his best friend as Taiyang couldn’t hold back his muffled laughter. “I hate you.” Qrow said as the timer for the pies went off. 

“Yang! I’m pretty sure that apple cider is ready to be strained.” Tai called to the living room as both the girls made their way into the kitchen. Ruby helped her sister with finishing up the cider, as the kids filtered outside onto the patio. Once the girls finished making the cider they headed outside as Tai and Qrow trailed behind them with the warm pies in their hands. Ruby had grabbed plates for everyone and judging from the looks on everyone’s face, they were excited. 

“Oh wow, this smells great!” Marrow sniffed. 

“Uncle Qrow and I made it.” Ruby said as she took her spot. “Although, he mainly did everything, I was just a little assistant.” 

“That’s not true.” He said. 

“It is too.” She insisted and Qrow rolled his eyes. 

“Man, Clover and Elm are gonna be so jealous.” Harriet said as Tai brought out the ice cream. “They are missing out on their favorite pie.” 

“Clover likes apple pie?” Qrow asked. 

Harriet and Marrow exchanged a look. “Yeah, it’s his favorite pie.” Marrow started. “I guess when he was younger, him and his grandmother used to make them all the time, but since she passed away he hasn’t really made any since they don’t taste the same. Although he still likes to eat homemade apple pie, he can’t stand the store bought ones.” 

“Something about homemade apple pie just hits different.” Nora said as she scooped a large spoonful of ice cream on her pie. 

“Y’know! Why don’t we invite Clover over?” Ruby asked. “I’m sure he’d appreciate some homemade apple pie and cider!”

“Well what if-”

“Hey Clover.” Qrow immediately whipped around to find Harriet on the phone. “You should come over here, they got like homemade apple pie.” A pause for a few seconds. She put the phone on mute. “You guys don’t mind if he comes with Elm and Vine do you?” All the kids said they didn’t as Qrow didn’t get a chance to answer. “They’re cool with it. Oh come on Clover!” Another pause as Clover said something. Qrow couldn’t hear him. Marrow started snapping his fingers at Harriet to give him the phone. 

“Clover, Qrow made homemade apple pie.” Marrow said into the phone as there was a brief pause before Marrow started to smile. “Yeah, okay. See you in a bit.” Harriet and Marrow started to laugh as he handed the phone back to her. 

“What difference does it make if Qrow made the pie?” Ren asked. 

“Considering that now he’s on his way, it made all the difference.” Marrow said as Qrow was just confused.

Everyone was happily munching away at the pie with plenty of it still left over as another car pulled up to the driveway. Vine climbed out the backseat as Elm exited the driver’s side. Clover exited the passenger’s side door and Qrow immediately wanted to crawl into a corner and die. While Qrow still wore his loose sweat pants and oversized stained hoodie, Clover wore a white V-neck that fit around his torso perfectly. A pair of denim jeans with boots that went up calf length. Dark sunglasses on his face that stood out against his bright smile. 

In short, Clover was as handsome as ever and Qrow felt like the troll under the bridge. 

“We were told that there was homemade pie here!” Elm shouted, her ponytail tied up in a bun for once. “We have decided to try it at once!” The other woman towered over Tai as he stood up to greet her. “You must be Yang and Ruby’s father!” She said as she shook his hand. “I’m Elm Ederne! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Pleasure’s all mine. I wanted to meet the person that was reciting Hamlet on top of the giant pumpkin anyways, so my day is complete.” Tai replied as Elm’s eyes just lit up.

“Oh no. I forgot about that.” Marrow buried his face in his hands. 

“Finally! Someone that understands me!” 

“We all understand you Elm. You make it impossible not to.” Vine interjected as he stood next to Elm. 

“I’m Vine Zeki.” The tall pale man introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” 

“And this is our dear friend, Clover.” Vine gestured behind him. 

“Geez, Vine you’re making it sound like I died.” Clover pushed past his two friends and shook hands with Taiyang. “I’m Clover Ebi.” 

“Yeah, I remember you.” Tai said. “You’re the one that was running away from the ‘Giant Pumpkin Monologue’.” 

Clover chuckled. “Yeah that was me.”

“Well, happy late birthday to you by the way,” Tai said as Clover looked at him in surprise. “Qrow told me all about it.”

_ Taiyang, I’m going to murder you in your sleep. _

“Oh! Well thank you!” Clover said as he took off his sunglasses as he folded them up and had them hang from the collar of his shirt. Right above it, was the shooting star necklace that Ruby had gifted him.

“Well why don’t you guys find a place to sit at our table and help yourselves to some pie and apple cider.” Tai said as the three newcomers glanced around for a free spot. 

“Oh Clover! Why don’t you sit here next to Qrow!” Yang pointed out a seat to him.

“Wait weren’t you-” Yang immediately stepped on his toes. She continued to wave Clover over, as if she didn’t just break her uncle’s toes as the brunette made his way over. 

“Do you mind?”

“Nope.”

Clover sat down next to him as the other two seated themselves. Vine sat next to Tai as the two of them began to have a conversation immediately. Elm squeezed between Harriet and Ruby as the two began their chatter. They all settled in very quickly with the newcomers. 

“So, you made the pie?” Clover asked. It took a second for Qrow to realise that Clover had spoken to him. He nodded. “Well, let’s give it a try.” He cut himself a piece of the pie before he grabbed a small scoop of ice cream and put it on the side. 

“Don’t have too high of an expectation.” Qrow said. 

“Well, I’m not sure what to expect, so the bar is non-existent at the moment.” Clover said with a smile. He took a small bite from the pie as Qrow watched. He had expected for Clover to say that it was okay. The kids all seemed to enjoy as did the new friends. What he didn’t expect was for Clover to take another large bite out of the pie immediately after. 

“I’m guessing that you like it?” Qrow asked, as Clover finished his slice. 

“Qrow... the pie was amazing.” Clover said, the smile on his face genuine. 

Qrow smiled back as he watched Clover serve himself another slice. “Marrow told me that you used to bake pies with your grandmother.” Clover only looked at him. “He said that apple pies were your favorite.”

“They are. And yeah, Nana and I used to bake them every time I went to visit her.” Clover recalled, his voice soft. “It was my favorite thing to do with her. Since she died, I haven’t been able to replicate her recipe, no matter how many times I’ve switched it up.” 

“Maybe your grandmother had a secret ingredient that she didn’t tell you about.” Qrow teased. 

“Maybe...” Clover chuckled. “I’ll say this though. I haven’t really remembered what her pies tasted like...until now.” Qrow froze. “It’s not the exact same...but something about it just really reminded me of her.” 

“I guess it depends on who makes the pies.” Qrow said. “And how much they mean to you.” The words hung there in the air. Neither of them said anything as they simply stared at each other. 

“Hey Cloves, I know you’re having a moment with Qrow, but you know that if you leave your ice cream out, it’s gonna melt.” 

“Elm, shut up.”


End file.
